Pup pup puppies!
Sage, Winter, and Aurora belong to Tundrathesnowpup- also known as Musicalmutt2 on deviantart The pups of Rocky and Tundra: Sage, the only boy, was born first, then Aurora, and then little Winter, the runt of the litter. Sage and Aurora both know what they want to do when they grow up, Sage wanting to be an environmental pup like his dad and helping save the forest and wildlife creatures- becoming more of a forest ranger than a recycle-pup, but he still looks up to Rocky happily. Aurora would like to take after Uncle Zuma and Aunt Kailey and join them in Water Rescue, but little Winter is unsure for a while, just liking to watch her parents Aunt and Uncles in the Paw patrol do their work. After a long while, she decides she wants to take after the Snow Pup role like her Mother and Aunt Mindy. After hearing stories about their Uncle Blizzard , Sage vowed to be a protective big brother, being loving and kind to his younger sisters, though he and Aurora are both very protective over the baby of the litter. Though once Blizzard redeems himself, they start to warm up to him. The pups love both their parents with all their hearts, though Sage and Aurora tend to be more Daddy's pups, while Winter tends to stick next to Mom. Skye and Chase's pups, Ace and Lani , love to spend time with the other puppies, and Winter seems to take a big liking to Ace later on, having Ace or her siblings around makes her a little less shy. She gets extremely shy around pups and adults she doesn't know. Aurora and Sage also take a liking to some pups- one of Zuma and Princess' sons, Shadow , and one of their daughters, Summer . Sage likes talking to and trying to break Summer out of her shell, finding her nervousness and shyness extremely adorable, he likes to watch her draw or just listen to her talking about something she likes. Aurora likes Shadow because he's not afraid to get dirty and explore with her, finding it rather fun to be around him. When they're around 6 years old, they get married to their puphood crushes, and eventually have several pups of their own. Aurora has a girl and four boys; Silhouette, Dusk , Midnight , Borealis , and Tide; Winter has two girls; Clarity and Breeze and later on a little boy named Cayo; and Sage has two boys and a girl, Bear, Scarlet, and Rocky Jr. The Trio are now fully fledged members of the PAW Patrol and try their best to fill their parent's pawsteps. Though the original members help out once or twice, they're spend most of their time with their grandpups. Aurora, Sage, and Winter still have a close bond to their friends, and especially their cousins. Winter loves visiting Faith when she's at the Stray Pup Sanctuary; and the Aurora and Sage still like to rough-house and play with Trapper, showing that they're still basically pups on the inside. They also like to help Dodge out due to his hearing issues; but it doesn't stop them from playing with him when time permits. They're not as close to Uncle Blizzard's pups, due to them mostly living with Blizzard at his owner's place, but they make sure to visit them and have some fun as well. They play with Aunt Icee's pups almost every day; Snowcone being Winter's partner, much like how Tundra and Icee were when they were younger. Slushie and Cameron are calmer than the rest of their siblings, so the pups enjoy hanging out with them. They still get a little stressed out with Andrea 's rambunctiousness, especially after she starts helping out Mr. Porter baking things, but they still love her nonetheless. Not pictured below in the gallery: When the pups are adults, they all wear marriage pins on their collars. When she's married to Ace, Winter gets a golden pin badge shaped pin with Ace's symbol and a rhinestone A initial on the side. When he marries Summer, Sage gets a golden star-shaped pin with a big S shaped with Rhinestones in the middle. When she's married to Shadow, Aurora gets a golden badge shaped pin with Shadow's symbol and a Rhinestone S in the side. Aurora keeps her bangs from a teenager as an adult. TxR pups.png|General apperances TxR pups uniform.png|PAW Patrol Uniform Winter badge.png|Winter's Badge Sage Badge.png|Sage's Badge Aurora badge.png|Aurora's Badge Winter: slightly shy and soft-spoken, though she has a heart of gold and loves to spend time with her family and doesn't mind the affection and protection from her older siblings, rather adoring the love she gets from them. When she's comfortable with someone, she'll tend to be less shy, especially around the PAW Patrol and her siblings. She very rarely gets angry and never yells, though she can get a bit louder when excited, but it's not usually that much louder. When faced with her fears or with someone she's uncomfortable with, she either just whimpers or starts to cry. As an adult she's less shy, but she's still cautious and soft-spoken, usually only raising her voice if she's frightened or (sometimes, very rarely) angry. Sage: Very goofy and slightly clumsy, though not as much as Marshall. He may act like a goofball and be playful, but threaten his family or friends, and he will not hesitate to spring into a hardcore fighter. He has a big soft spot for Winter and will not hesitate to roll over for his baby sister. he's an open book and will tell people anything- unless it's a secret, but he has a really hard time keeping them in. He's pretty bold and brave at times- though when he sees something he's totally afraid of- he'll turn tail and run. Aurora: very curious and adventurous, she has a big nose for exploration and likes to follow anything that moves. She likes the water and playing around the bank of the bay, digging around in the sand for shells and examining the little critters swimming around in the water. Like her brother, she too has a soft spot for Winter, but doesn't roll over quite as easily as Sage does. She can be a tiny bit stubborn at times, but will tend to listen after the second or third time she's told to do something. When confronted by her fears- she goes stiff- her fur bristling and her eyes wide with panic, anypup that is around her has to knock her out of her state- usually by a shove or a loud shout Winter: Young: Livvy Stubenrauch- Voice of young Anna in Frozen Teenager/Adult: Neve Campbell- Voice of teen Kiara in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride ''(gets a tad bit more mature as an adult but stays around the same) Aurora: Young: Emma Salzman- Voice of Berry in ''Whisker Haven in early 2015 Teenager/Adult: Mae Whitman- Voice of Katara in Avatar the Last Airbender ''(gets a tad bit more mature as an adult but stays around the same) Sage: Young: Henry Kaufman- Voice of Sultan in ''Whisker Haven Teenager/Adult: Scott Weinger voice of Aladdin in Aladdin ''(gets a tad bit more deep as an adult but pretty much stays the same) |-|Stories by me= '''Present Day:' *Pups make a Special Delivery *Pup's first Father's day *Pups and the Kidnap Caper *Melting the frost away *Chase the Cupid *Pups and the Party Crasher *Pups and the Broken Toy (mentioned) *Winter's Comfort *Sage and the Campout (sage main- other two mentioned) *A day on the Water *Pups and the green-eyed monster *Pups go to the Pound *Pups and the walk down memory lane *Pups and the Caffeine Craziness *Sage and the Sheep *Puppies and the Frosting Fiasco *Pups plan a Picnic *Pups and the Candy-swiper *Pups and the Perfect Tree *Pups and the Family Vacation *Pups and the Allergic reaction Future Generation: *Pup Pup Zoo Panic! |-|Stories by others= Canon *Pups go to the Vet *Pups get in the swim *Chase And The Pool Day *Pups and Super Chase *Tundra's New Ride *Pups And The TV Interview *The Life of Snow (Song) (semi-canon/AU) *Pups To The Rescue *Pups To The Rescue (part 2) *Rocky Faces His Fear *Blizzard's Soul Mate (semi-canon/AU) *Pups get a Pet *Pups Save The Dog Show *Pups Save The Dog Show (part 2) *Pups Go to Pup-School *Pups On Thin Ice *Pups and the New Student *Smoky's New Addition *Pups and the flu *Pups Hunt down a Runt! *Pups And The Mine Rescue *Pups And The Mine Rescue (part 2) *Pups Take The Plunge *Ace's present for Winter *Pups Have A Winter Day *Pups and the Sand Castle Contest *Pups and the Ice Ice Puppies *Pups and the Fur Cut *Pups and the Anniversary *Snowdrop The Savior of Winter *Little Pups under the Big Top *Love is a Breeze *Pups in a Blizzard non-canon: *Popular Song (Chase and Skye) *The Party *The Special Delivery *Pups Save Kiara *Pups' First Mystery *Pups' First Mystery (1) *Pups' First Mystery (2) *Pups' First Mystery (3) *Pups' First Mystery (4) *Pups' First Mystery (5) *Pups' First Mystery (6) *Pups and Blizzard *How Kiara met Patrick *Aquina's Revenge *Aquina's Revenge (part 2) *Aquina's Revenge (part 3) *Pups And The New Snow Pup *Pups And The New Snow Pup (part 2) *Future gen story 1:Meet Marie's troops! *Pup Pup Boogie Nights *Pup Pup Boogie Nights (part 2) *Pup Pup Boogie Nights (part 3) *Zuma's Adventure *Pups And The Time Warp *Pups And The Time Warp (part 2) *Pups And The Time Warp (part 3) *Pups And The Time Warp (part 4) *Pups save winter *Pups save winter part 2 *Pups save winter part 3 ( ending ) *Sage and the lost sister caper *Sage and the ghost *Sage and the ghost part 2 *Aqua ( frozen/blossomed) *Aqua part 2 :) *Sage and the snowday *A PAW Patrol Christmas Carol *SageXSummer *Pups and the fairy tale *Pup pup puppies and the midnight vigilante *Pups and the search for winter *Pups and the great race *Pups and Ace's bully *Aurora and the Night Fury *Shadow's Adventure *Pups and the Ice Bucket Challenge 2: A Winter-y Feeling *Lani meets Wonder Woman *Winter's epic journey AKA Sailor Mini Mercury *Sage and the Magical Journey *Mindy,Icicle and the avalanche *Rory the pupnapper *Pups and the hunt for doubtful princesses *Pups Shoot for Charity *Pup pup first date |-|Crossovers/Song Articles= *PAW Patrol/The Book of Life |-|Creepypasta (non-canon)= Mine: *Waves of Guilt *Cracks in the ice Others: *PAW Patrol Titanic Distress *Melting Ice |-|Collaboration stories= Present Day: *Like Champ Like Son *Ace meets Bathound *Pups and the Wedding Bells *Pups Take a Bath *Pups and the Mudslide *Icee's Adventures in Puppysitting *Pups Battle Egos *Pups and the Little Sister Future gen: ' *Pups cry Wolf *Pups and the Fur-Dye Catchphrases: Sage: *"Leaf it to me!"'' *''"I'll scout out the trouble!'' *''"Let's branch out!"'' *''"I've got a green paw!"'' Aurora: *''"H2O, i'm ready to go!"'' *''"Splish Splash, i'll be there in a dash''!" *''"I'll dew my best!"'' *''"Let's take a dip!"'' Winter: *''"Let's slide!"'' *''"Cold can't stop me!"'' *''"Frosty day? Winter's on the way!"'' *''"Icy the problem and i'll fix it!"'' Pup-pack Tools: Sage: *Net(for catching small scared injured animals) *Claw arm *Screwdriver *Grappling hook/Rope *Seeds and a watering can *Camping gear Aurora: *Diving gear *smaller buoy *Rolled up towel (to dry off the rescuee) *a robe to give to the rescuee(if human)so they don't have to be in wet clothing/wear a wet towel Winter: *Ice pick *Shovel *a mini heater *Thermos *Blankets Vehicles: Sage: An olive green wilderness jeep, it has a port in the back that has different foods to give out to animals, and is also equiped with a GPS system that helps him locate any animals in need. It also sports a very deep trunk and compartments so he could store tools and other scraps like his dad Aurora: A salmon-pink colored Hovercraft, similar to Zuma's. It's equipped with multiple buoys, and can also form into a submarine, but it's smaller and can't lift really heavy objects. It's also equipped with a net in the front, just in case she needs to drag something (not too big) out from way below Winter: A smaller, thinner snowmobile. It has a snowplow like her mother's, but is also equipped with a salt dispenser to help salt the roads to make it less icy and slippery. It's main body is light blue with a white paw print on the side with two lighter blue snowflakes in the middle of it Random: *They're the oldest of all the future gen pups- being the first born, but were followed four hours later by Ace and Lani *Though she loves everyone, Winter absolutely idolizes Cooper, Icee and Tundra. She also looks highly up to her father as well, her stuffed animal, Lumi, one of her prized possessions since he made it for her. *Because Tundra is her mom, during her training Tundra only covers the basics: tool/vehicle maintenance, basic snow rescues, but when it comes to the big stuff that might involve danger and are labor-inducing, Cooper and Icee take over to ensure Tundra doesn't go too easy on Winter to coddle her *Even though she remains super tight with her siblings, her best friends are Summer and Bia , the three have a bit of a "Shyness Trio" going on *Despite being so outgoing and bold, Sage has a bit of hard time expressing his feelings towards Summer, he'll try, and then he starts to change the subject, his face turning dark red whenever he tries. *The pups picked up on how to use Tundra's Puppy-dog pout from times she'd do it to their dad. Now Rocky finds it almost impossible to say no to them, but does know times when he needs to put his paw down(or just send them to talk to their mother). *Sage freaks out around Summer's pet sheep, being terrified of them- making it a bit harder for him to confess his feelings for her since she'd be spending most of her time with the sheep. After some gentle coaxing from Summer, he eventually warms up to her sheep, Skitt, but only him...He still is nervous around other sheep: Especially Marley. *Whenever the pups have nightmares(when they're finally able to sleep outside in their own puphouses instead of the nursery), Sage will tend to curl up with Rocky, Aurora varies between both parents, and Winter will snuggle tight to mom. *Winter may be shy, but she still likes to adventure with her siblings. She only gets shy with people/animals that she doesn't know or is extremely uncomfortable with. She's very sensitive and is provoked easily. When she cries, you'd better watch out for Sage and Aurora. *In Pups get a Pet Sage and Aurora find and keep a Suger Glider named Chester *The fox that Tundra took care of in Tundra's Admirer manages to find a mate and have babies..He finds Tundra one day when she's inspecting the mountain and drags her into his cave, presenting the babies to her- allowing her to chose one out as a little pet. She then chooses the smallest cub to give to Winter as her pet on Christmas. Winter names her Snowdrop after her Grandmother. *Winter and her Uncle Smoky bond a lot with their stuffed animals since they both hold a special connection to their stuffies and Smoky enjoys playing with his niece. This love of stuffed animals transfers to Winter's daughter, Breeze, and Trapper's son, Scout. *Even though Aurora and Sage seem to hang out with Rocky more, and likewise with Tundra and Winter, all three pups adore both their parents and love spending time with both of them *They won '''Best Future Gen OCs in the 2014 fanon awards *AceXWinter won Best Future Gen Couple in the 2015 fanon awards *Unfortunately for her, Chandler and Sylvia's son Scooby has a big-time crush on Aurora and continues to persue her no matter how many times she puts him down, even though she's a preteen when he's a pup. Like father like son! *Aurora is close friends with Sterling, and loves to see him test his strength Relationship with their Cousins: Smoky's Pups: They're a year apart from their cousins Trapper and Faith,. Sage and Aurora can get really annoyed when they try to copy everything they do; while Winter finds it extremely funny and cute. even though they're almost 3 years older than Dodge, they still love to play with him and help him out because of his hearing problems. Winter likes to help him out with his romantic endeavours with Marble Blizzard's Pups: Even though they're 2 years older than Antarctic, Arctic, Snowstorm, and Snow., They still like to play with them when they come over sometimes for playdates. Though Winter is the only one that's really close to Snow, the other three are pretty close to their cousins, though Sage and Snowstorm tend to get playfully competitive with each other for sports. Icee's Pups: Like Smoky's pups, they're about a year older than them. Winter gets along more with Cameron since he's more laid back than the other three, but the cousins are all still pretty close. Aurora and Sage like to hang out with the twins, and while they like Andrea when she's not on a sugar-high, they do not ''want to be stuck corralling her when she's had treats. Fears: Aurora: She'll say she's not scared of anything- but she is actually scared of Skunks because of the several times she's been sprayed. She's also scared of porcupines and badgers. Sage: Like his cousin, Trapper, Sage hates going to the vet, but he's also afraid of the dentist. He's not a fan of needles. He's also scared of bees and porcupines, like his sister, and is not a big fan of snakes like Tundra. He also has slight fear of sheep because he spooked a few while at Farmer Yumi's and Farmer Al's farm and almost got trampled by Marley, which is the sheep he's scared of the most. Winter: Because of how small she is, Winter is scared of big birds like her Auntie Skye, specifically Eagles and Hawks, though not so much owls because of Little Hooty- who is now ''big Hooty. And though she likes horses, she's a bit scared of them stepping on her. She's not scared of the horses, but much rather her being trampled. That goes for a lot of bigger animals, while she does not fear the animal themselves, she's scared of being stepped on. For a while she is also scared of the dark and sleeps with a glow-in-the-dark stuffed puppy that Rocky made for her while tinkering with an old stuffed animal and some lights in his truck(Like a Glow Pet ). As a teen she still keeps the toy, just because it's really special to her; though she's not scared of the dark anymore. But eventually gives it to her daughter, Breeze. She also doesn't like the sound of thunder, she finds lightning slightly fascinating, but the loud boom of thunder makes her run for the covers, even as an adult Mentors: Winter: She's under the watchful eyes of Tundra, Icee, and Cooper. She looks up the most to her mom and Cooper since they were the oldest, but has fun with her Aunt Icee. Icee and Cooper handle the rougher tasks, while Tundra teachs her the smaller things, that way she doesn't get nervous and teach her the wrong things cause she's too protective. She works alongside her cousin, Snowcone, and when she's older she takes Alisha under her wing as her apprentice. She's a very excited mentor and loves to teach Alisha everything she's learned Aurora: Under the care of Zuma and Kailey, Aurora is having a blast learning with them. Though Zuma is a little more strict, Kailey tends to sneak some fun stuff with Aurora, taking her to some underwater coves. She loves to dive and play with Wally. Later Aurora takes Pike on as her apprentice. She knows of his crush on her, but doesn't want to break his heart and just loves on the little pup like a little brother. Sage: He has a few mentors as well, Rocky, Lyla, and Lillian. Though he still looks up the highest to his dad, He learns more forest safety and nature tips from Lilly and Lyla. He likes to learn more about the animals and the forest than about recycling, but he still loves helping Rocky recycle and build things. He works alongside his Uncle Andrew, and when he's older he becomes a mentor to Cody, seeing himself in the little pup and sees him like a younger brother. Family: *Rocky- Father *Tundra- Mother *Gail - Grandmother (Paternal- deceased) *Craig - Grandfather (Paternal- deceased) *Aryana- Aunt (Rocky's sister) *Shira- Aunt *Smoky Jr. - Cousin *Dustball - Cousin *Skky - Cousin *Sphinx - Cousin *Smoky - Uncle (Rocky's brother) *Kailey - Aunt *Trapper - Cousin *Destiny - Cousin-in-law *MJ - second cousin *Scout - second cousin *Faith - cousin *Pyro - cousin-in-law *Charcoal - second cousin *Tinder - second cousin *Cinder - second cousin *Hope - second cousin *Singe - second cousin *Dodge -cousin *Marble - cousin-in-law *Teresa - second cousin *Ender - second cousin *Lance - second cousin *Blossom - second cousin *Glacier - Grandfather(maternal) *Snowdrop - Grandmother (maternal-deceased) *Blizzard- (Uncle, Tundra's brother) *Avalanche- Aunt *Snowstorm- Cousin *Iris- Cousin-in-law *Arctic- Cousin *Ash- cousin-in-law *Antarctica- cousin *Jay- cousin-in-law *Diego- second cousin *Icicle- second cousin *Frost- second cousin *Luke- second cousin *Raeven- second cousin *Snow- Cousin *CJ- Cousin-in-law *Asriel- Uncle (Tundra's adopted brother) *Frisk- Aunt (Tundra's adopted sister) *Icee - Aunt (Tundra's half-sister) *Andrew - Uncle *Andrea- Cousin *Cody - Cousin-in-law *Bruno - second cousin *Beau - second cousin *Brianna - second cousin *Bailey - second cousin *Cameron - cousin *Slushie -Cousin *Snowcone -Cousin *Boulder - Cousin-in-law *Chocolate - second cousin *Chip - second cousin *Brownie - second cousin *Bleu - Uncle(Icee's brother) *Snowy -Aunt (Icee's sister) *Sapphire - Grandma(step-grandma?) *Dylan- Brother-in-law *Lani- Sister-in-law *Sandy- Niece *Digger- Nephew *Robin- Nephew *Ace - Winter's mate/Aurora and Sage's Brother-in-law *Clarity- Winter's Daugher/Aurora and Sage's Niece *Breeze- Winter's Daughter/Aurora and Sage's Niece *Cayo- Winter's Son/Aurora and Sage's Nephew *Summer - Sage's mate/ Winter and Aurora's Sister-in-law *Bear - Sage's Son/Winter and Aurora's Nephew *RJ - Sage's Son/Winter and Aurora's Nephew *Scarlet - Sage's Daughter/Winter and Aurora's Niece *Shadow - Aurora's mate/ Sage and Winter's Brother-in-law *Silhouette- Aurora's Son/ Winter and Sage's Niece *Tide - Aurora's Son/ Winter and Sage's Nephew *Borealis - Aurora's Son/ Winter and Sage's Nephew *Dusk - Aurora's Son/ Winter and Sage's Nephew *Midnight - Aurora's Son/ Winter and Sage's Nephew *Ren- Sister-in-law *Anastasia- Sister-in-law |-|Canon art= Uncle zuma.png|pups playing with uncle zuma IMG 1413.jpg|An adorable picture drawn by Magenta Paw Prints :) :) of Sage and Summer <3 Puppy love Family stroll.png|sleepy puppies with their parents pup pup boogie.png|do the pup pup boogie! ...or just stare hopelessly at your crush, that works too i guess. pups.png|Puppy love~ IMG_4634.png|"not impressed" - Art trade with Purple Paw Prints :) :) Paw patrol young love by sonic2125-d7wq2bd.png|puppy love- by Sonic2125 sage_and_summer_by_sonic2125-d7wz7wb.png|comfort- by sonic2125 Halp by pokemonluvergirl2-d7yzqeo.png|C'mon dad. Gift tundra and newborn pups by raindroplily-d7zktzq.png|gift from raindroplily on DA <3 Newborns art_trade__too_shy_by_dj_doxie-d801neo.png|Art trade with DJ-Doxie Winter is feeling a bit shy to go exploring with her siblings the_next_generation_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d80jsl3.png|The pups as teenagers~ With their badges :3 Winter has two snowflakes, Ace has a Plus with a Bandage, Lani has a sky with two clouds and a sun, Aurora has a buoy and a rope, and Sage has a pine tree~ what_do_you_mean___you_don_t_see_it_____by_axelpup101-d80rujj.jpg|AWESOME Gift drawn by lmpalas! just_chattin__by_dj_doxie-d81d38l.jpg|art trade for Sonic2125 by DJ-Doxie- Sage, Ace, and Ash just chatting Ace's present for Winter 1.png|drawn by Pupmaker11 Next generation puppies by dj doxie-d83f2hh.png|future gen puppy headshots by DJ-Doxie Cooper and Winter.jpg|sketch to color later: Winter and Cooper Race you.jpg|sketch to color later: Family race Ace's present for winter 2.png|drawn by pupmaker11 Pcm wheeeee by pokemonluvergirl2-d874g2m.png|Commission for Darthgoldstar710- Mommy/daughter airplane ride Shadow and Aurora.png|cute gift drawn by Puppylove5 Merry christmas to all.png|Merry Christmas from Tundra, Rocky, and the trio! <3 Ticklespot.png|gift from DarthGoldstar710 <3 Pinned ya.png|Gift from Darthgoldstar710 <3 Pinned ya! uniforms.png|Sketch of the pups in Uniform, to be colored later new uniforms.png|Sage, Winter, and Aurora's outfits Play date.png|Adorable Art trade for Iceethearcticpup12 drawn by IceWolf2122! <3 Playdate with the cousins! 0119150901a.jpg|Ace and Winter drawn by Pipthepuplover SCAN0092.jpg|Sora singing to the trio and her older siblings for their birthday :3 Drawn by 258raindrop Gift tundra and newborn pups redrawn by raindroplily-d8jasyc.png|Gift from 258raindrop- redrawn version of the newborns with their mama~ 1425093255709.jpg|entry by pipthepuplover Winter playing Ball with Rocky Alisha and Winter.png|An adorable picture drawn by 258Raindrop of Winter and her cutie Apprentice, Alisha <3 Mud monster.png|Collab/old Art Trade with 258Raindrop of Aurora and Rocky. She did the sketch and i colored and lined. Yes I know that Rocky hates mud as a pup but he would probably make exceptions for his kids as an adult. Let me tell you a story by flyingtreeinfishbowl-d8mea2m.png|Art trade with FlyingTreeinFishbowl heee >u< <3 Mother son bonding time Scared of the dark.png|Last picture I might post for a little while- How Winter got Lumi Screenshot 2015-03-24 at 5.57.16 PM.png|Sage finding Summer, gift from Confetiithepartypup Let's go higher.png|Aurora and Shadow swinging <3 Another screenshot attempt~ Sage and Trapper go to the park.jpg|Sage and Trapper going to the park-------Gift art by RockytheEco-pup Capture 2.png|Chase the Police Pup555's version of Sage's Jeep Capture 4.png|Chase the Police Pup555's version of Winter's snowmobile Capture 3.png|Chase the Police Pup555's version of Aurora's hovercraft Ace makes me safe.png|Finally found one good enough for these two. Ace/Winter screenshot attempt~ AT with Morgan.jpg|sage and trapper playing fetch~ Art trade with RockytheEco-Pup IMG 20150415 195411.jpg|Zumarock's half of the art trade! :P Winter and Jay playing with their stuffies <3 Sketch dump by icedsnowdog6-d8pxygr.jpg|Aunt Icee sketchdump drawn by Icee! xD <3<3 dawww they're so cute Whoopsies.png|Finally got around to coloring the second Art trade/Collab with 258Raindrop- this one to match the one of Rocky and Aurora. Sage has troubles with sleepingbags Winter and Ace.png|Art trade with Puppylove5- Ace and Winter share their first kiss <3 Winter and Ace3.png|art trade with background I'm so proud of you.png|newborn babies~ Photo-6.jpg|Pizza Party drawn by PitbullLover Photo-5.jpg|Winter playing with Ashes drawn by PitbullLover Gimme the ball.png|Autumn and Aurora playing in the mud with a ball Tundra and Aurora.png|cute gift by 258Raindrop- Aurora and her mama all tied up.png|Screenshot attempt- Shadow had a bit of an issue with the jumprope Mommy-Daughter playtime!.jpg|Cute mommy-daughter time with Aurora and Tundra drawn by Chase the Police Pup 555 Sage and Smoky.jpg|sage and smoky drawn by Chasethepolicepup555 11651137_786923541423290_869949091_n.jpg|Adorable doodle of Winter drawn by my amazing lil sis Fuzzy <3 thank you bby! EDIT2.png|"Just got a ferret out of Marshall's puphouse" Gift edit from Chasethepolicepup555 Stamp and winter.jpg|Winter giving a letter to Stamp to deliver to Santa~ Adorable art request drawn by PittbullLover <3 thanks mackie! Ace and Winter.png|cute screenshot by SarahtheFBIpup- giddyup barrels! bump it bro.png|just a fun edit of Aurora and her Bro~ ^u^ MB0014.jpg|an AMAZING comic drawn by the awesome Aurychase! Aurora scares the crud out of her parents and takes siblings for a joyride XD <3 <3 I love it!! Lovestruck.jpg|Scooby's crushin hard XD Drawn by confetii All of the puptags!.jpg|an absolutely AMAZING birthday gift from Mackie!! :O so many badges!! thank you so much! Family time.png|Colored that old sketch from a year ago and added another at the bottom- some quality family time woah whats up there.png|"woah! A shooting star!" Screenshot edit of Winter~ I found a nest dad.png|"Dad look! I made a nest for the baby birds i found!" Sage screenshot <3 gift__rocky_and_sage_by_lightningwolf710-d9dwm3f (1).png|Gift from Lightningwolf710 (formerly Darthgoldstar710) Of Rocky and Sage~ ^^ KINDLE CAMERA 1446396678000.jpg|A gift from hope2006 Gift rocky and tundra family time by lightningwolf710-d9ld992.png|Gift from lightningwolf710~ Family bonding~ gift___rocky_and_aurora_by_lightningwolf710-d9knzen.png|gift from lightningwolf710- Rocky and Aurora having some father daughter bonding~ Screen Shot 2016-01-09 at 11.10.04 AM.png|A christmas gift from Aury xP Best way to get a fast sled ride? Give your father some Coffee! Unfortunately Tundra can't catch up so easily XD Gift .png|a gift from trucklovingpup94 first fathers day.png|Rocky and Chase's first father's day, the pups are still really young, and are probably at this point JUST learning how to talk and walk. Ryder, Tundra, and Skye helped make the sign, Ryder wrote everything, while Tundra and Skye helped their pups add some paw-prints to "sign" the posters for their daddies <3 Pup Pup Pets1.jpeg|gift from chase the police pup555 of the paw patrol and their pets~ Winter and her fox Snowdrop in the corner c: AceXWinter giftie-Chase.png|a cute gift from Chase- Ace and Winter <3 AuroraXShadow-Chase.png|A sweet gift from Chasethepolicepup555- Shadow and Aurora <3 Ask|Something for an "ask my OCs" thing on deviantart~ Sage needs more pics with his mama <3 uncle boone.png|A gift for a friend, Sage, Aurora, and Winter playing with Boone while Rocky and Tundra watch on Snowy hearts by bookpaws-dakxmnb.jpg|absolutely adorable gift from badtotheboone <3 Trade 2 3 by aurychase-dalfsgt.jpg|art trade with aury c: week old puppies with their mama and daddy Tundra and winter tickles by lightningwolf710-dak7w17.png|Gift from lightningwolf710 >u< winter gets tummy tickles when being groomed Marriage pins.png|example of the wedding pins- used Rocky and Sage's pins as the main examples. Please do not use without credit or permission!! gift__aurora_by_bookpaws-dao3hae.jpg|An awesome gift from Badtotheboone! c: Aurora needs more loves <3 Gift tickle attack by puppies by lightningwolf710-dam6747.png|Gift from lightningwolf710 of Tundra and the pups having a mama day~ gift__ace_and_winter_by_lightningwolf710-daszmas.png|cute gift from Lightningwolf710- Winter and Ace get some cuddle time <3 Birthday presents.png|The puppies pop up for a little birthday surprise~ (don't worry the box wasn't sealed :p ) Sagexsummer.jpg|cute picture by Lightspeedthepup Rockyxtundra puppehs.png| The pups very first pic- drawn May 12, 2014 Together through any weather.png| Finally made the pups a proper reference sheet after 3 years :"D |-|Off-Canon art= future gen sketchies.png|sketches of the pups that shall be colored later little victories.png|Sage and Rocky have a little father son bonding~ Sage, Winter, and Aurora by Pupmaker11.png|Humanized pups drawn by Pupmaker11 ^^ kiddos.jpg|sketch of Aurora, Sage, and Winter as human kids- will color later IMG 3272.jpg|Sage giving Summer a piggyback ride- by Purple Paw Prints :) :) <3 kiddos.png|the trio as human kids. Also Winter's stuffed pup~ stahp it.png|Awesome drawing by IceWolf2212 345px-Image.jpg|Aurora meeting Toothless drawn by Chandlerscout Family portrait giftie by katie kats-d8ec9bo.jpg|Family portrait(and her OC Mudbud) Drawn for me as a gift by Katie-kats on deviantart <3 Gift For Tundrathesnowpup.jpg|gift from Thunderbird1InternationalRescue- Winter with Frank Hardy babies.jpg|Picture drawn by Coletyse on Deviantart (MatthewJabez didn't tell her that Sage, Aurora and Winter were Rocky and Tundra's pups, so that's why they all look the same age, but it's still cute) Winter.jpg|Sailor Winter by ROCKYDOG Screenshot 2015-03-07 at 11.24.17 AM.png|Going for a swim with her apprentice January drawn by Confetii Screenshot 2015-03-07 at 11.24.09 AM.png|Trying to get December wet- drawn by Confetii PPFWAwinnerpicture.jpg|Voted Best Future Gen OCs for the 2014 Fanon Wikia Awards Sage the wizard 001.jpg|Sage in his hufflepuff robes drawn by ROCKYDOG13 2015.png|AceXWinter winner of best future generation couple of the 2015 fanon awards Tatianaisabutt.jpg|Aurora and tatiana don't get along. Drawn by Confetii the party pup Sagemeeting his young daddy.png|Gift from Sonic~ Sage went back in time and is surprised to see his dad at his age |-|Crafts= Family statue.png|a christmas gift that raindrop commissioned to make for me- Sleepy family Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Future generation Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Puppies Category:Baby puppies Category:Protagonists Category:Next Generation Category:Males Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Pups Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Mystery Twins Inc. Member Category:Rocky's pups Category:Trainee Category:Rocky's Family Category:Tundra's Family Category:Tundra's Pups Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Relative to Rocky Category:Second generation Category:OCxCanon pups